Vuanpaia no Kami
by Heir of Schiffer
Summary: Monsters, souls, and demons alike all want to fight each other, and be with each other. When two worlds that were never meant to touch, the results will shatter all facts. Sorry I suck at summaries. OCxInner Moka, IchiRuki, bunch of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this idea has been going around in my head for a few weeks now, and I finally decided free myself from the headaches. For all of you not accommodated with the Japanese format of names, sorry, but I prefer it this way. Well then, now that we have that out of the way, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I suppose I ought to tell ya that I don't own Bleach, and that is the best thing in the world, for I would kill it, and the rest of you would want to kill me. The OC is mine however…  
-

Kurakuno Ashukon woke up yet again in a cold sweat. He had not slept well that night, nor had he for the past few weeks, and the effects weren't just killing him psychologically, either. Since the beginning of the nightmares, his grades were slipping, he felt overrun by the simplest of things and worst of all, his friends were starting to avoid him.

He woke up the next morning feeling like he had fallen off a cliff and been pummeled by steel beams at the bottom. As he dragged his half-dead body down the stairs, his mother ran up to him, grabbed his face, and looked around in his eyes as if looking for something. She then as suddenly, grabbed him and held him tight to her chest. "Oh, Ashukon, sweetie, you are taking the day off from school today!" she exclaimed, "Honestly, you have been pushing yourself too hard lately, and it's making me sick with worry," she admonished him as he struggled to free himself from the offending force that was his mother. "I know that since your father died you've had to get a job to help support the family, but if you keep this up, you're going to die from exhaustion! That being said, you are going to stay home from school today, sit on the couch, and sleep and watch T.V., got it?" She asked with a kind look in her eyes. Something about that look made Ashukon just want to sit down on the couch, maybe lay there for a while, and watch some T.V.

"Alright, Mom, if it will make you happy, I'll take the day off," he said with a nervous smile on his face, his mom could really be scary if she wanted to! His mother smiled at him while saying, "Yes dear, that is exactly what I want you to do, I'm sure it would be very good for your health."

At that moment, Ashukon's little sister came bouncing down the stairs in her typical morning fashion- hyped up and annoying. "Awww, is Ashukon sick? That's no good, now he can't come to my soccer game today!" she pouted as she jumped her way over to Ashukon. When she got there, she made a beckoning motion with her finger to Ashukon, who promptly bent down to talk where his sister wanted to talk. As soon as he was at her height, she promptly slapped her hand against his forehead. "But he doesn't feel sick! If he's not sick, why does he get to stay home from school then, Mommy?"

Said people couldn't help but giggle at the young girl's antics. Ashukon then spoke to his little sister, "Well, the thing is, Motoko, that I've been working really hard at my job and at school, so I'm feeling a bit tuckered out, so I'm just gonna take a day or two off from school and I'll be right back to it," he told her with a kind and gentle smile on his face.

Motoko nodded and ran off to eat breakfast. Now that she was gone, Ashukon and his mother could talk freely. "Mom, the nightmares are getting worse and they're happening every night now, I always feel cold when I wake up, I'm always seeing the same figure, always the same voice, the same, chilling voice, always the scream, the scream, that horrible, horrible child's scream. Mom, I dread going to sleep now, I hate it 'cause I never know what's gonna happen and Mom… Mom, I'm always scared during the day and at school and at work and no matter where I go I'm always scared that I'll die and… and… and…" he trailed off when his mother shifted closer to him and pulled him into a comforting embrace, the one and only place where he still felt safe, could let out his innermost feelings and not feel judged, where he could let his tears burst out of the dam he makes every day and could know that they would stay where they were meant to, with his mother.  
-

In the kitchen, little Motoko was eating her cereal when she hear her brother talking. But it wasn't the talking that he used with everyday things. Oh no, it was the talking reserved for when he felt overwhelmed by something and he needed to talk to Mommy. After she started focusing, she could make out the last sentence or so. She could hear Ashukon starting to cry, "Mom, I'm always scared during the day and at school and at work and no matter where I go I'm always scared that I'll die and… and… and…" After that there wasn't any more talking, which was when Motoko assumed that Mommy had started to hug Nii-Chan. She decided to leave, then, so she didn't hear them anymore. She made her way quietly up the stairs, so that she wouldn't disturb Mommy and Ashu-nii's discussion.  
-

As she held him close, Ashukon's mother started swaying back and forth, running her hand through his silky black hair, while saying, "Shh… shh… That's it, just let it all out, I'm here for you, sweetie, and always will be." She looked down, concerned for her son as she got up to help Motoko get ready for school. "I'm going to help Motoko get ready for school, now, ok? Just stay right here and I'll be back in a little bit." At that moment, Motoko came down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for school. "Don't bother with that, Mommy. I can get dressed on my own, ya know. You're always treating me like I 'm a little kid, I'm seven years old now, and I can do some things on my own," she told her mother.

"All right, then. If you're such a big girl, how about you go and take yourself to the bus stop, ok? Your brother and I have some very important things to talk about," she told the little girl who was standing at the base of the stairs. Said girl got a wide smile on her face as she cried out, "Really? You'll let me do that? Wow, wait until all my friends hear about this!"

Ashukon, who was sitting on the couch, couldn't help but chuckle at his little sister's reaction. He vaguely remembered having such a reaction the first time his father said he could go to the bus stop by himself while his mother was out of town on a business meet.

_Flashback  
-_

"_Dad, it's time to go to the bus! If you don't hurry up, I'll be late for school!" a younger Ashukon was jumping up and down by his father, who was sitting on the couch, and was not feeling good. "I'm sorry Ashukon, but I'm not feeling too good, so how about you go to the bus stop on your own." _

_Ashukon's eyes widened, "But Dad, Mom doesn't let me go to the bus on my own, she says it's dangerous!" Ashukon's father chuckled at him. "But, your mom isn't here, so what does that mean?" The little boy standing by the couch started to grin. "That means if you say I can do something, I can."_

"_That's right, and I'm not feeling too good, so I couldn't take you anyway. So go on, get outta here and go to school already," the man smiled at his son. The boy started running out the door, yelling, "All right, my friends are gonna be so jealous when I tell them I got to go to the bus on my own!"  
-_

_End Flashback_

"Bringing back memories, Ashukon?" his mother asked. Ashukon looked over at his mother, who had a reminiscent look on her face too. "Yeah, it's been so long. I wish he never died, it really left us in some trouble didn't it?" he sighed.

His mother sighed as well. "Yeah, we're lucky that we were able to keep up with the bills. But, that's behind us. Now, what is it that is troubling you so much, other than the nightmares?" she asked with a dead serious tone. Ashukon took in a deep breath. "Well," he started," you're probably going to think I'm nuts, but I've started hearing voices in my head. And it's not just one of those things telling you that you shouldn't do this or that, I'm talking about the kind of voices that talk with you and try to have a conversation with you. I'm not too sure I believe that myself, but it happens sometimes."

When he was finished, he looked up at his mother, and she had no expression on her face. Then she sighed. "You young kids nowadays, you have such active imaginations! That's just one of the symptoms that says you could be a great writer someday, Ashukon, keep talking to yourself and you'll go far!" she giggled at him, while Ashukon's jaw hit the floor. His mother was blowing this off like it was some kind of joke! "Mom, I'm serious, I hear voices and it's seriously starting to scare the crap out of me! Every time I talk about something like this you just brush it off and act like it's completely normal and I'm SICK OF IT, GODDAMNIT!" he yelled at his mother, who has a terrified expression on her face. She hadn't felt a power like this since… Just as suddenly as it started, the power she felt ceased and Ashukon fell face first into her. 'Oh, Kami, I don't know what I'm going to do. I actually do have to take this seriously if his power can surface, even if slightly, when he is feeling extreme emotion,' she thought as she reached out to catch her son as he fell towards the floor.

Ashukon woke up sometime later feeling the same way he as when he woke up the first time that morning- like shit. He kept his eyes closed as he felt around the end table for the clock. When he had found it, he pulled it over towards him and checked the time. It said it was 10:28. Eh, he could sleep in for a while yet. After he went to the bathroom of course.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, his phone started vibrating. "Hm, that's odd, everyone should be in school right now, so why is someone calling or texting me?" It turned out to be a text message, and when he checked who the sender was, he was surprised that it showed up as his good friend Kusaki Rikari. Wondering what the hell she would want at this hour in the morning, he checked what she sent him and she had asked why he wasn't at school today?

So, being the typical technology absorbed teen he was, he responded with a quick 'I thought you were sick, how would you know if I'm not in school?'

While waiting for her response, he decided that he should probably make a breakfast for himself. As he walked into the kitchen, the house phone rang. He walked over to the receiver, only to find that the phone wasn't there. "Aw, man, where'd Kaa-san put the damn phone now?" Just as the fourth ring started, he found the phone, which was conveniently placed right under the couch.

"Hello?" Ashukon said as he pressed the talk button on the phone. "Ah, Ohayou gozaimasu, is this the Kurakuno residence?" a man asked.

"Yes it is, what can I do for you this morning?" Ashukon asked politely.

"Well, I am looking for a Kurakuno Masuri, and I was wondering if she was around. Would you kindly put her on the line, please?" the man said, "Tell her that an old college friend is looking for her."

Ashukon checked his phone and it said there was one new message from Rikari, which meant he had to finish this conversation fast. "She's not here right now, but if you tell me your name, I can have her call you back," Ashukon told the man on the phone.

"Ah, but my phone number is not callable through your typical phone, Kurakuno-san," the man replied, "And I think this may be a one time opportunity, so I must get through to her now."

"I already told you sir that my mother is not here right now, so call back anoth-"Ashukon was cut short as his mother came through the door with a bag of groceries in her elbow. He sighed. "Never mind, she just walked in, one moment please," he said as he went to get his mother. "Kaa-san, there's a man on the phone that says he's an old college friend of yours, and that he needs to talk to you now."

His mother looked at him alertly and asked, "Did he say what his name was?" Ashukon shook his head negative. His mother sighed in relief. 'Good, at least he isn't so stupid as to tell Ashukon what his name is.'

Ashukon handed the phone over to his mother. She put it to her ear and said, "Hello?" She was greeted by an enthusiastic, "Well, hello there, Masuri! I haven't heard your angelic voice for a long time! How's life been treatin' ya?"

She hesitated, then motioned for Ashukon to leave the room. After she was sure he was out of earshot, she answered. "It been hasn't been too bad. My husband 'died' a couple of years ago, but everything has been fine since then. Except for the problem we thought could happen. Recently Ashukon has started to show signs that his powers are unsealing. And going by who my husband is and how much power I held, it could draw the attention of the Sou-taicho. That would not be good for Ashukon. Not this early on."

"Yeah, the old man does have a tendency to throw a wrench in everyone's plans except his own, doesn't he? He'll probably either force him to join the ranks or execute him for having Shinigami powers without having passed on. Either way, things are gonna get dicey."

"Kisuke, I'm not surprised you didn't take this into consideration, but I no longer have any powers. If you're planning on taking on Soul Society, you're going to be on your own, my friend," Masuri said with a sob. "I no longer have the power to protect my own son! What sort of mother am I, if I can't take care of my own son, Kisuke?"

"Calm down, Masuri, there's always me to protect him. Also, if it comes down to it, I can always awaken his Shinigami powers and train him so he can defend himself from any threat that comes his way."

"Yo- You're right. But can you always be there to protect him? Especially if anyone higher than fuku-taicho comes? They've gotten stronger since you were exiled."

"Yes, they have indeed. However, I am still one of the strongest taichos of all time, as you well know, my friend. Trust me, I can protect him, and young Ashukon is no pushover either."

"I will hold you to your word, Urahara Kisuke," she said solemnly as the two friends finished their conversation.

Sorry if it was a crap way to end it, but I couldn't drag it on without making it sound bad.

Now, I know that there was no reference to anything about Rosario+Vampire in it, and you guys may be wondering why I would put it under a crossover. Just wait a chapter or two, okay? Vampire stuff should be coming in soon. Along with the more general Bleach cast.

So what do you think? It's my first fic so I hope you guys like it… that means you should tell me what you think. Updates will be sort of irregular for a while, but I hope to find a time to update regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Rosario+Vampire doesn't belong to me either. *sigh*  
-

Up in his room, Kurakuno Ashukon had been sitting on his bed for the past few minutes waiting for a response from Rikari. That last message had shaken him.

Flashback

_As soon as he got to his room, he flipped open his phone. The message said, "One of our friends told me. He said that you were acting weird lately. What's wrong, Ashu-kun?"_

_His eyes shot open. Had he really been that easy to figure out? "Which one of our friends told you this? I don't talk much, even to people who we think are 'friends'."_

End flashback

His phone vibrated. "Kusaji, of course. He's the only one that tells me these things. The thing that made him tell me that is that you were talking way more than usual."

Damnit, he wondered why he thought something felt weird. He was not used to talking very much, so when he did, he had to think about what he said before he said it, but talking felt natural to him, then, and he didn't think about it much, but looking back on it, he did notice that he was talking a lot during the past week.

"Yeah, I've been feeling a little off lately, but nothing too bad. Should be back at school by tomorrow."

Leaving his phone on the bed, he went to take a shower.  
-

As he stepped out of his clothing, he noticed something weird on his chest that he had never known before. There was a tiny black dot in the dead center of his chest. He scanned the rest of his body for any other dots, but it looked as though it was only on his chest. He also noticed that his body had been getting slightly more muscular lately. He had an easier time in gym class, and he hardly ever sweat anymore, even when he went to lift weights.

At this point, his pectorals were starting to strengthen, becoming more noticeable, and he had the start of a six-pack coming, and his arms were getting bigger as the days went on.

He wondered what that meant, because the only time he went to lift weights or get any sort of exercise is during gym or when he and his friends went on short bike rides around town, so he had no idea how he could gain any sort of muscle. He also sort of had feelings for Rikari, who he noticed liked to hang out with and be really close friends with people who weren't muscular douche bags who flexed all day in an attempt to get girls to go out with them for a night or two.

Sure, Kusaji was a pretty big guy, but he only made use of his huge fists and body to defend his friends against things that might bring them to harm. He figured that that would be a good enough for Rikari to hang out with someone like him.

But his face was just one of the things that was changing. His hair was starting to get darker, and he didn't ever remember dyeing it. He did think it was an improvement over his short, light brown hair, however. His friends also kept saying that his eyes were getting a greenish tint to them if the light caught it right, but that's what Ashukon thinks it is- just the light catching it.

'_Let them think what they will.' _he thought as he stepped into the shower. The shower was cold and quick, just how he liked it. As he stepped out of the shower, he noticed that his skin on his back was starting to tingle. '_What the heck? Why does my back feel weird, my shower wasn't any different than any other shower I take.' _

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. When he got back to his room, he was surprised that there was no message on his phone. As he went over to his dresser to pull out some clothes, he felt a wave of fatigue come over him, and he fell, body cold and hot at the same time.  
_

When he woke up, he was dressed and under one of the blankets off his bed. "What the hell? How did I get here? "

He then heard a humming from the kitchen. "Kaa-san, what are you doing back, I thought you left after you were done on the phone." He then heard a giggle from the other room. "Ashukon, you silly, what are you doing passed out on the floor? If you do that, who knows who'll step on ya?"

His eyes shot open as he recognized the voice. "Ri- Rikari! What are you doing in my house, and why am I clothed and on the couch?"

Rikari giggled again. "Baka, you obviously didn't get my message saying that I was coming over, or you wouldn't be so confused. I came over, just as your mother was leaving, she said I could go in because you were on the couch. I've been here making lunch for you since then," she said with a bubbly look on her face.

Ashukon blushed furiously then. 'She made me lunch? That's nice of her. That look on her face makes her look kawaii.' "Ano, Rikari, why did you come over here in the first place? I told you I'd be at school tomorrow, and I thought you were sick as well."

"Well, I was sick yesterday, but I felt better today and you said that you weren't feeling too good, so I decided to come over and check up on you. When I heard that you had passed out, I thought that you had taken a turn for the worse," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ashukon laughed nervously. "Well, I'm obviously fine, but thanks for the concern, and the lunch." Rikari jumped out of her chair at that. "Shimata! I forgot the rice on the burner!" she cried out as she sprinted towards the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with a bowl of slightly blackened rice. "Hehe, I hope you don't mind it a little burned."

He laughed at the nervous look on her face. "It's fine Rikari. It's only slightly burned, I can deal with that." He smiled at her. She was always so nervous about what people thought of what she did. He tried it, and to his delight and surprise, he loved it! "Wow, I never thought I'd actually like it. I like it better than rice that's cooked to the right degree!" he proclaimed as he sprung from his position on the couch.

Just then, his mother walked in. "Have you two been behaving while I was gone?"

Ashukon sighed. "Of course we have, Kaa-san, you always think I'm going to get into trouble of some sort."

"That's because I left you alone with a very pretty girl, and you," she pointed at Rikari, "I left you with a handsome young boy," she snickered as she walked toward the kitchen. Both teens blushed at this thought and promptly jumped away from each other with a yelp. "N-no, it's nothing like that, Kurakuno-san. We're just friends!" Rikari cried out as she hastily sat down in the chair across from Ashukon.

Masuri laughed from her place by the stove. "I was kidding, I wasn't expecting you two to do anything, but this was too good of an opportunity to waste!" Ashukon got really mad then, and the look must have showed, because his mother had that same terrified look on her face again, and felt really good about it.

'Shit, shit, shit this cannot be happening now, not while she's even close to here, I've got to find some way to calm him down, fast.' Then she saw the look on his face, and what she saw caused her to be even more terrified. The look on his face was not actual rage, more like enjoyment hidden behind rage.

At that instant, his face went back to his normal, almost expressionless face, but the pressure she felt remained, indicating that he would have some words to say to his mother after Rikari left. "I suppose it was wasn't it? That was a very clever move on your part, kaa-san," he smiled as he finished his sentence. Only his mother heard the almost silent 'not' after the 'was'.

"I'm going to go back to sleep now, I'm not feeling good again. See you later, Rikari," he said as he went up the stairs to his room. Her heart was still pounding, and she thought she'd be the only one feeling scared, but when she looked over at Rikari, she noticed that the normally cheery- faced girl had a horrified look on her face. "Kurakuno-san, what the hell just happened?" she asked as she started rocking back and forth on the chair on which she sat. "What did Ashu-kun do? That was nothing like I've ever felt before."

Masuri walked over to the visibly shaken young girl and put an arm around her, pulling her tight. "You really don't want to know, sweetie, you really don't want to know." Rikari pulled away, looking at Masuri with an expression of incredulity and horror.

"You don't think I want to know what's wrong with my best friend? I don't care if he's some sort of monster, or something, I want to know what I can do to comfort him to the best of my ability!"

Masuri started laughing real low, almost like she was laughing at a private joke. Then it got louder and louder until it was up to normal talking voice. "Hahahahaha, you're really funny you know that?"

Rikari got the same look on her face as Ashukon did, but it struck no fear in the older woman's heart. "What the hell's so funny about that, huh? You think this is a game? I want to know what's wrong with my best friend and your laughing it off! Get your fucking head back to earth and answer my question!"

Masuri, who had been laughing the whole time while Rikari was yelling at her, started gasping for breath. When she had calmed down, she looked at the young girl with almost malicious intent. "Would you really want to know what's wrong with him if you knew the truth?" She looked down at Rikari and the world seemed to slow for the teen. "Because once you know the truth, you can't erase what you know."

Rikari's eyes widened. "Wha- what the hell are you talking about, what truth?" Masuri started chuckling again, though not on the same level as before. "The truth about his ancestry. Would you still care about him and his sister, knowing what he is about to become, and what his sister has the potential to be? Could you also keep that secret, for this is not something one should bandy about," she said, almost evilly to the trembling girl before her.

Rikari closed her eyes, many memories shared and once lost running through her head, allowed them to relay their messages, and opened her eyes, filled with determination and resolution. "I will," is all she said in response.

The widow's gaze softened tremendously as she took a deep breath, for the coming explanation would be difficult. "Well, let's start with my side of the family. I am a vampire. Simple as that. I come from a secluded castle in a place that no one except Ayashi can get to and am from the family closest to being royalty. I am also one of the few beings that have surpassed the highest ranking a youkai or Ayashi can get, which is S- class. That is one side of Ashukon. The other is a bit more detailed. His father, in all technicalities, was, and currently is to even the dead, dead. You see, when human souls die, they are typically transported to a place called Soul Society, where the dead reside," she raised a hand to stop Rikari when she tried to speak. "I ask that you wait for me to finish, as this is somewhat confusing for me to speak about and can do without unnecessary interruptions."

After receiving an agreeing nod from Rikari, she continued. "They are transported to Soul Society via konso, which is performed by a Shinigami, also commonly known as Soul Reapers, when they encounter a pure soul. Once there, most people just wind up living in the Rukongai, which is where all common souls reside. In the center of Soul Society, there is what is known as the Sereitei, which is the place that most of the Shinigami reside. For those lucky few that have enough spirit energy to pass the first 'test' if you will, you may be able to get into the Shinigami Academy, which, by name obviously, teaches those wishing to become Shinigami the basics of Hakuda, Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Kido skills, among other things. Once one becomes a Shinigami, they can move up in the ranks and, if they are skilled enough, can become taicho. That's what his grandfather is."

"There is another thing that souls can become, and it is worse than what any Ayashi could ever hope to be. That is a Hollow. A Hollow is something that forms when a soul's chain of fate corrodes all the way to their chest, or when a soul refuses to accept death or is burdened by grief or other negative emotions. A Hollow has a hole that is typically in their chest, proving their loss of heart. There are the regular Hollows, which are classified in the same way youkai are, E-class, D-class, C-class, B-class, and A-class, for they don't have S-class Hollows. Then there are the Menos Grande classes. The weakest of them, the Gillians, are almost unstoppable for a single Shinigami, unless they are extremely skilled. Gillian are a mixture of hundreds and thousands of regular Hollows, and they are famous for all looking exactly alike. However, if there is one personality in that mix that stands out above the rest, that personality will control the rest of them, so they act as a king. If that Gillian eats enough of its fellow Gillian, it will evolve into an Adjuchas class Menos."

"Adjuchas are the strongest of the well known Menos and are somewhat common as well. There isn't much to describe about them, other than they go back to looking like regular Hollows." Her eyes darkened as she started describing the last of the Menos. "The last and most powerful class of Menos are the Vasto Lordes. They are immensely powerful beings that can be as strong or stronger than a captain, but there are very few in existence so for that, Soul Society is grateful."

Rikari just couldn't hold in one question any longer. "Why would you mention these 'Hollow' things if they don't have a connection to Ashu-kun?"

The vampire sighed. "Because sometimes, though it happens rarely, a phenomenon occurs that allows Hollows of a Menos class, usually Adjuchas and above, can lose the majority of their Hollow forms and take on almost completely human looks. When that happens, they become what is known as 'Arrancars'. That is what happened with his grandmother."

The brown haired teen's widened to the size of saucers. "So what you're saying to me, Kurakuno-san, is that Ashu-kun's grandma is an evil spirit?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. I don't know the story, but somehow those two met and had conceived Ashukon's father soon after. His father had the powers of both an Arrancar and a Shinigami, and was hunted by Soul Society for that reason." Rikari got really pissed then. "Why the hell would they do that just because he's part Hollow! If he hunted the Hollows for Soul Society, then why would they see him as a threat?"

Masuri just shook her head. "I have no idea, but the current Sou-taicho is a real stickler for rules and absolutely detests anything that has to do with Hollows."

Rikari gaped at her. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! If someone aids you, accept their damn help!"

Masuri chuckled at her. "The previous Sou-taicho was much more accepting of people that weren't fully Shinigami, or even partly Shinigami. That's the only reason I was allowed to visit Ashukon's father in Soul Society."

"Ano, Kurakuno-san, can I ask you a question?" Masuri raised an eyebrow at her. "Nani?"

Rikari fidgeted in her seat, and looked down at her lap and asked, "Ano, why did you leave your people?"

Masuri looked down at the floor. "That... that secret I'll keep to myself for the time being. I will tell you though, that I am roughly 800 years old, even if I do look like this." The teen's eyes were as large as dinner plates. "800 years old? How old is this 'Sou-taicho' that hates anything other than Shinigami? At least how long has he been Sou-taicho?" The older woman thought about that for a few moments. "Well, the last time I met with his predecessor was about six hundred years ago, but I don't know when he retired or whatever happened to him, but according to one of my source's info, he's been Sou-taicho for about 450 years now. His age is a mystery to me, and I could probably find out, but it's irrelevant to our current problem."

She looked at her watch. "Well, Rikari-chan, it's about time that you started heading home, because I do not want you here when Ashukon comes down to 'talk' to me. You felt that outburst earlier, did you not? This will be much worse than that small amount of energy."

Rikari looked with worry at the mother of her best friend. "Are you sure? If that's true then you're going to be hurt very bad, and you'll have no one to help you, or take you to the hospital." Said mother put on a reassuring smile that she didn't feel on her face and said, "Don't worry, dear, I'll be fine. While I may have my powers permanently sealed, I still need to drink blood or tomato juice and my healing abilities haven't been reduced."

Hesitantly, Rikari left the house. As she went down the last of the stairs, she felt a chill in the air. _'Shit, this is not good. That chill has to mean that Ashu-kun has started to let the energy out now that I've left.' _

Back inside the house, Kurakuno Masuri was feeling the worst fear that she'd felt in over 500 years. She could feel her son coming down the stairs, and he was even more pissed than when he went up. As he turned the corner, she felt all of her fears were justified. He looked almost like a perfect replica of his father. His skin had turned moderately pale, his top lip had turned jet black, and his hair had grown to his mid-back and was a raven black. The only part of him that didn't resemble his father was his right eye and the mark resembling a tear mark that went underneath it. While his left eye and the corresponding 'tear mark' were emerald green, the right was crimson red, though both had slits for pupils. The other thing that was missing was the part of his mask that covered the left part of his head.

He had no expression on his face as he coldly regarded her. "I don't know how I can, but I can sense great power resting within you, Kaa-san. Why don't you let it out? That's the only way you'll be able to stand against the pressure I feel coming from my body." The frightened woman stood in shock. 'How could he have felt the power? It's sealed so deeply he shouldn't have been able to feel a sliver of it, much less realize I have a lot of it!' "I-I can't, Ashukon. It's been sealed since I married your father, and I have no intention of unsealing it now."

The newly changed boy frowned at those words. "Sealed? How can power be sealed? Why would you want it sealed?" he said with a slight grin on his face. The vampire woman sighed. "Because, Ashukon, some beings have so much power, they can't seal it enough to avoid unwanted attention. Your father and I were two such beings, and you, our offspring, are most assuredly a third. You must at least mask your presence until we can put a limiter on your power so that you aren't as noticeable to those that would harm you."

Ashukon thought about it for a few moments, then asked, "Well, I really only want to fight you right now so I will ask. How do I mask my presence?" His mother dropped to the couch in relief. "Alright, it's very simple. Imagine a circle in your head." And so Ashukon imagined a transparent circle in his mind's eye. "What does the circle look like?" "It's transparent." "Fill it in." And so he did. Once it was filled, his mother said, "Alright, now, imagine the ball being thrust inside of you." He did as told. After he did, he felt all of the energy that he felt around him before was now coursing through his body. "Good, now, hold that until we can get a limiter for you."

"Kaa-san, just so you know," Ashukon said with a kind smile on his face, "I will fight you soon, so you better get that seal taken off, for I will show no mercy." Masuri sighed. "Ashukon, I don't care how strong you are, experience with power will win. I have had almost eight hundred years worth of experience, you just have power."

The boy had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmmm, I suppose you're right. I don't even get into fights at school to have helped me a little bit. Oh well, that will come with time. We should get going before I get too distracted and lose the image, thus losing control over my energy."

"That would be a good idea. Well damn, I have to unseal, cuz it would look funny to drive a car to a place that can't be seen by normal people," Masuri sighed. 'Well, this is going to take a bit of work, I actually forgot how to undo the seal.' After five minutes of thinking, she finally remembered. "Ashukon, I'm going to need you to release your energy, but not here." Ashukon looked at her like she was nuts. "You just told me to seal my powers so that I would be less noticeable to people trying to harm me, and now you want me to undo that?"

"Well, I need the help of a tremendous amount of power to be able to undo the seal. And you're the only person around here that can do that for me." It was Ashukon's turn to sigh. "Alright, let's go. I'll be out in the vehicle." And with that, he unlocked the door, and went out to the car. Masuri chuckled. 'He's always so eager for everything.' She soon followed her son, first grabbing the keys out of the dish.

At an undisclosed location

"Well, my dear, it appears as though his powers have awakened far earlier than expected."

"Yeah, and I think we can expect a visit from Masuri soon, Kisuke. She's probably going to use the boy to release the seal so that she can get him here without humans noticing," a black cat sitting in the corner of the room said.

The blonde shopkeeper cocked an eyebrow at the cat. "You think she even remembers how to release it? It's been over six hundred years since we placed it on her."

The cat walked over to him and said, "She has a decent memory. Or are you the one with the bad memory? She'll remember, and she's going to unseal so that she can bring him in for a limiter."

"Well then, I suppose it would be wise to prepare one so he has to keep his concentration for a shorter period of time."

"Yes Kisuke, it would."  
-

In a forest outside of town

Kurakuno Ashukon and Masuri just arrived at a place that they thought would be unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

"Alright, Kaa-san, what do you need me to do?"

She had already taken a meditative stance on the ground and was bringing her arms to a position like she was praying. "All I need you to do, dear, is let your energy fly again, okay? I will take care of the rest."

As soon as Ashukon brought the imaginative ball out of his chest, he felt the same awe-inspiring sensation as the first time he let all the energy out. "This enough?"

"If you could just bring a little more to the surface, I should be able to release."

"How do I do that?"

"Just trust your instinct dear."

And so he did. His instinct told him to dig deeper toward the core of his soul a little, and when he did, he felt even more power around him than before. "Very good, Ashukon."

He turned around to see his mother, except she looked different. Instead of her usually shiny, calf-brown locks, her hair was a cold silver color. Her silky black eyes had turned a crimson red, and now had slits for pupils. Her gentle features had sharpened, giving her a somewhat predator-like look to her.

"Whoa," was all he could say about the woman before him. She smiled at him. The sight was ferocious yet elegant with the fang hanging out over her bottom lip. "Ano, sweetie, could you go get clothes from the car?" He looked down and immediately covered his eyes and nose from the sight. He numbly nodded and walked off towards the edge of the clearing, leaving the nude woman in the center.

When he got to the car, Ashukon still had images of his mother, his _mother_ for Kami's sake, nude in his head, and he had trouble keeping them back enough to prevent his nose from bleeding. As he ruffled around in the bag that she had brought, and he pulled something that felt like fabric out. He flipped on the light of the inside and looked at the item he was holding in his hands. After that, he just could not hold in the nosebleed.

As he walked back to the clearing, his mom saw the blood come out of his nose and called, "Aww Ashukon...you're such a little perv" Masuri giggled. "Look at all that blood coming outta your little nose! Oh I wish I had a tissue and a camera!"

"Shut up mother" Ashukon growled, avoiding eye contact with her as she dressed. "Or...was this the first time you saw a woman naked?"

"Shut UP mother..." he clenched his fists tighter.

"You poor little thing. The first naked woman you ever saw was your wonderfully sexy mom. What will all the boys at school think?" she grinned, waving her bra around in the air.

"Shut...UP... MOTHER" Ashukon was growing impatient.

"Or was this just the first time you touched a woman's underwear? I'll have to take you shopping with me next time, I have no idea what the men are into these days" she placed a finger on her chin.

"I hate my life" Ashukon sighed.

"I know!" Masuri exclaimed. "I'll take you to a strip club! Then you won't feel so innocent!"

"NOOO!" Ashukon cried as he turned to shout at his mother, only to find her still half naked. "Ow! My eyes!" he covered them.

"You're such a prude" Masuri huffed, finishing getting dressed.

Sometime later, after Ashukon stopped trying to kill himself, and Masuri stopped trying to figure out ways to take his innocence away, Masuri finally brought everything back to reality. "We've got to get going now."

"How are we going to get there, since you made me come and unseal your powers?" Ashukon asked with a yawn.

"You are going to climb onto my back and I am going to use my super duper vampire speed and we're gonna go to my old friend's shop to get you your limiter."

"I could tell that much, but….."

"Oh, come on, get over it. I was just having my bit of fun, this is completely honest and innocent," she said with a smile.

"Alright…" He climbed on to the middle of her back. He slid down to the small of her back so he could easily ride, but when she put her hands on his butt, his body stiffened at the touch, which was instantly noticed by his mother.

"Ooooh, I never knew that you were into incest, well, if that's the case, I can fix that problem of innocence rather quickly," his mother said in a seductive voice while winking at him. "Just come to my room tonight and I'll have everything set up, and maybe…," she snapped her fingers with a look of triumph in her eyes, "I do! I still have the things that your father and I used!"

Ashukon's eyes snapped open to the size of dinner plates. "Do not, I repeat not, _ever _make me think of what you and Otou-san did in that bedroom! I've seen the inside of that and I felt like pouring rubbing alcohol on my eyes to make those images go away!"

"Oooo, you were thinking of me in that fashion, oh I'm so embarrassed," she said as she clapped her hands to her cheek with a sparkly look in her eyes. "Did you ever think of doing that specific action with me? I'm sure you have, now that you've seen my wonderful body, so how about we just do it here?" she asked in the sexiest voice in the universe.

The speed at which the tortured child ran could not be followed even with Masuri's enhanced eyes. "Holy Hell, does he run fast! But why, oh why, would he run from mommy? Asuko~n, mommy's coming for you, sweetie~!" And with that, she ran out of the clearing with speed a car would envy.

Ten minutes later

"Awww, Ashukon, you don't have to be shy about it, it's ok to be into incest. Besides, as a wise man once told me," she said with a wink, "'Why walk across the street when you can just walk across the hall?' Good idea huh?"

"What the hell kind of people are you friends with! I can't believe any person would be cool with incest!"

"You just gotta open your mind dear and you'll see reason enough to like incest, or at least respect it. You're so narrow minded sometimes!"

"Look, can we have this discussion another time, because I really want to get to your friend's place and get this over with, so we can fight already."

She sighed. "Alright, this time, I'll just drag you by the hand, ok? And I can see already that you have your father's blood in your veins, just by the fact that you actually want to fight me."

"Whatever, let's just go."

"Alright then, but we're already almost there, so we might as well just walk there."

"Ok, let's just go, before I lose my concentration!"

"Alright!"

A few minutes later they were in front of a traditional looking store. "Yo, Kaa-san, this the place? It says it's the Urahara Shoten."

"Yup, that's right, that's where we're going. That man has almost every invention known to Soul Society and the world of Youkai."

Ashukon started twitching. "Good to know, Kaa-san, but can we go inside now? It'd be nice to just meet your most likely perverted friend and get our tails out of here."

"Jeez, you're always in such a rush. Slow down and take some time for stuff every once in a while," his mother said with a huff.

"Alright, alright, we'll take our time with this," Ashukon sighed as he dropped his head. "Alright! Kisuke, here we come, old buddy!" his mother yelled as she charged toward the door. Ashukon's eye twitched. "She says to take our time, so I'm like, 'alright, we can take our time', so what does she do? She charges the damn door straight open." He sighed. "But, then again, today, I have found that she's more of a child than an adult." And with that thought, he walked up toward the shop.  
-

Sorry about the hugely long time, I was so fricking busy, it wasn't even funny. I'm not sure about this chapter, but I think I revealed his parents decently and set everything up for next chapter. Let me know what you thought of it, and maybe things I can improve on, and I'll see you next chapter.


End file.
